


A Different Cat Body Pillow

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Pillow, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Snuggling, Teasing, platonic, puns, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mari gets embarrassed when Chat finds out she has cat decorations.</p><p>You can listen to it read aloud here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLsud7BrZV0</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Cat Body Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumber here; http://ladybug-problems.tumblr.com/post/148747885468/galacticladynoir-kittykittyxlovebug-for-all
> 
> I saw what kittykittyxlovebug (on Tumblr) about Marinette having Cat-themed items in her room and how Chat would notice that before he noticed the (framed) Adrien photos so I went for it.

“And how is my princess tonight?” Chat purred, leaning into Marinette’s window. If he hadn’t said anything she wouldn’t have noticed his leather against the Parisian night sky. She looked up to see the cat’s glowing green eyes a ring of moonlight highlighting his blond hair. 

“Chat!” She exclaimed sleepily, rubbing her eyes. It must be two or three in the morning and she couldn’t figure out why he was there.

“Sorry to disturb you at this time of night,” Chat sighed, swinging in through the window to Marinette’s room.

“What’s up silly kitty?” Marinette yawned, leaning upwards to stretch. “I’m surprised you didn’t come in through the skylight.”

Chat let out a chuckle, leaning onto her computer desk. His face was strained, as though something was wrong. Marinette had noticed her partner was a little off earlier that day during an Akuma fight, but she hadn’t asked why.

“I just…” Chat began, pausing to run his fingers over the edge of the desk. “I don’t know. Nevermind. Sleep well, Princess.” He turned and ducked under her stairs to go back out through the window, feeling dumb that he had come in the first place. It was the middle of the night and she had been asleep!

“Chat, wait,” Marinette said, rolling out of her bed. “Something’s wrong. What do you need?”

Chat paused, turning to look back at her. He hesitated to say what he was feeling- how do you tell a girl that you just wanted to fall asleep next to someone? Or even just not be alone anymore? He sighed and sat down in her computer chair, looking down at his hands. To his surprise Marinette slipped her hand in one of his own, kneeling next to him.

“You don’t need to talk,” Marinette smiled. “It’s okay to just exist sometimes.”

Chat could feel his eyes get hot as tears fought their way to the surface. Blinking them back, he swiveled the chair to look away from her and instead at her desk so she wouldn’t see his eyes swell up, squeezing her hand a little bit as he did so. There were a few photos of his civilian self on the desk that he glanced over, chuckling to himself as he saw them. Typical Marinette. She wanted to be a fashion designer, so of course she had some photos of well-coordinated outfits here and there.

What caught his eye, however, was a plush toy that was a cross between the Millennium Earl from D.Gray-man and the Cheshire Cat.

“Princess,” Chat said, reaching for the plush toy, “…are you a fan of black cats?”

Marinette began to blush and slipped her hands out of Chat’s. “Well,” She replied, crossing her arms and turning slightly pink, “They’re fluffy and they’ll curl up to you but they don’t smell like dog breath.”

“So you’re a cat person?” Chat asked.

He was greeted with Marinette’s now undeniably pink face. He saw it often as Adrien, but Marinette was always a lot more confident and aggressive in front of Chat Noir, so he was surprised to see this reaction.

“Yeah,” Marinette mumbled, looking down at the floor.

“Like how much?” Chat prodded, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face. The princess liked cats!

“Like, when I was four my parents got me a cat body pillow and it’s still on my bed to this day…”

“No way!” Chat stood up from the chair and scampered to her bed, hearing leaving Marinette at her desk to protest. Sure enough, there was a pink cat with purple stripes at the head of her bed. It was a bit worn from the years, but obviously well loved and well taken care of.

“Chat!” Marinette tackled him, hoping to divert his attention away. She instead ended up pushing him into her bed and found herself in his arms, legs intertwined.

After a moment of stunned silence from both of them, Chat winked at her.

“Wow Princess, I didn’t realize you were so catastrophically bold.”

Marinette groaned. Of course he would make a pun in this situation. She moved her head (barely a centimeter) to look up at him purring down at her. He unwrapped one of his arms from around her to pull the cat pillow closer. He laid his head down on it and found his nostrils filled with the scent of Marinette.

“Chat?” Marinette asked, putting her hand to his face to see if he was okay.

“If you don’t mind Princess,” Chat said, closing his eyes, “I’d like to fall asleep now.”

Marinette went from a rose blush to beet red, but she complied with her partner’s wishes. She trusted him and could tell that he was exhausted. She didn’t know why he trusted her as Marinette so much, but it was nice that he had someone with whom he could let his guard down with that wasn’t Ladybug.

Kicking the blanket up with her foot, she reached down and grabbed the blanket to stretch across the both of them. Inhaling the scent of leather Marinette closed her eyes, falling asleep with a different cat body pillow than she had grown up with.


End file.
